nalu: lisanna is
by kaykayla74
Summary: Lucy is falling for this guy with PINK HAIR whatt
1. chapter 1

Hi, I'm lucy heartfilla, and I'm going to a new school called Fairy High. As I was walking the bell rang, I stop and then I ran. I WAS GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY!!! I thought while running, Then I bumped into this boy with oddly pink hair. My eyes were closed but I can feel breathing on my face, Then I open my eyes to find me and the pink-headed boy centimeters away. I quickly got up and said "sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" while blushing, Then I heard a chuckle, I lifted my head to find the pink-headed boy smiling, then he said "I'm Natsu" I smiled, totally forgetting I'm late for school. then I screamed and said "IM LATE FOR CLASS!" Then Natsu looked at me weird or crazy. then I said in a mean tone "what" all he did was bursting out laughing when he finally got over himself and said, "its Sunday" I got my phone out looking dumb-founded and my phone said Monday. So I stuck my phone out in the air for him to see. He looked at it embarrassed. Natsu said, "oh, its Monday" then he grabbed my hand and went towards the school. When we finally arrived. I can see the principal smiling.

 _ **Natsu pov**_

I just got off the phone with lisanna then I see this blonde chick running towards me. I just stay where I was, then eventually I ended up on the ground with her on top of me, we stayed there for a good 2 minutes with that two minutes I examined her face. Her eyes where closed, she had blonde hair...well you can say golden, her skin silky smooth, her lips were pink and smooth too and her scent drove me crazy a sweet vanilla hint of cinnamon, she then opens her eyes her brown hazel eyes where beautiful. She then said sorry and everything then blah blah blah. **sorry, I got lazy, you already know what happens.** As we got to the school. I see Mrs. Mavis there smiling at us. Then she said "Young love" I was confused, then I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked down to see the blondie pointing to our hands together. I felt the red heat across my face. I let go of her hands. Then I turned the other direction I could see lisanna mad then I walk over to her but she already ran off somewhere. Then the blonde looked up at me sad looking and said "I go talk to her"I was relief that she said that so she can explain that I and she is not a thing. Then I remember that I still have class. I said to the blondie "we still have class"

she said in a surprised voice "oh right we do we got to hurry" she started walking forward, Then stop and said "I'm lucy" and that she will talk to lisanna later. I nodded. then she walked off to her class.

 **hope you like I'm posting the other chapter tomorrow, well what will lisanna say to lucy or what will lucy say to her. so many questions that need to be solved. Well sorry if there's spelling wrong or the punctuation. BYEEE!**


	2. The fight: chapter 2

**Natsu pov**

I was walking down the hallway to get to class. I saw lisanna crying, I quickly walked up to her and said in a sad voice "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, But it's not what it looks like" as I said this everything went silent then lisanna said in a soothing "I knew it wasn't you, It was that bitch with the blonde hair wasn't it?!". I didn't know how to respond, Cause I didn't want to hurt anyone feelings. So I just nodded yes. Then she grabs my hand and we both run to class...late. I was so scared of this teacher, his name was Mr. Gildarts, Canas dad. So we snuck in thank god he didn't see us or we are in trouble BIG TIME.

 **TIME SKIP**

It was lunchtime FINALLY. I was starving. As I got my tray I went to my table I always sit at and notice luce or sushi I cant remember. Anyways back to the topic..lucy. I look over to my left to see lisanna with a huge smirk on her face with a soda in her hand open. Then lisanna said evilly "Its payback time" then she walks up to luce, Then pours it on her

 **lucy pov**

I was talking to a girl named Ezra, Then I saw lisanna. I said cheerfully" hey Lisa..." then she pours a soda on top of my head. Then she slaps me. I was furious. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the both of us. she grabs a fist full of my hair and then pulls. Me ummm I was fucking raged, so I let my rage take over. I grabbed her arm twisted around. then I kicked her in the crouch, She fell to the ground but pull me down with her she then punched me right in the face blood down my nose, so I used my arm jabbed her in the stomach making her gag. I upper-cut that slut right under her jaw. I hit her so hard coins fell out.COINS, It was like Mario up in this bitch. Then I got up fixed my hair wiped the blood from my mouth then I offered my hand to her but...she was knocked out cold. I looked up and saw Natsu in shocked. wellEVERYONE.

 **What will the people say? what will the principal say? will lisanna ever get her revenge? sorry about the other chapter 2 messed up so skip it. sorry about bad grammar. changing the rated to RATED M. BYEE**


End file.
